The present invention relates to a mechanism for at least regionally adjusting the curvature of airfoil wings or airfoil-wing sections, in particular, those of airplanes.
Conventional steering flaps can only be adjusted as rigid wing sections. This does not aerodynamically divert the flow at the wing in an optimum manner. In addition, the load distribution is unfavorable, since the steering flap is pivoted at individual connection points on the wing, so that comparatively large, local stresses occur.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for at least regionally adjusting the curvature of airfoil wings, which has a simple and relatively light construction, and allows wing sections to be deformed for steering, maneuvering, stabilizing, or also trimming the airplane.
The above and other beneficial objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a mechanism as described herein.